Lollipop
by Dipa Woon
Summary: Oneshoot/Hanya sebuah kisah kecil antara Jaejoong dan pengirim lollipop misterius/'Kenapa kau suka sekali memberiku lollipop'/'Karena aku ingin mengemutmu seperti lollipop ini'/YunJae/Oneshoot/Back song : 東方神起 - In Our Time/30thJaejoongDay


LOLLIPOP

.

Cast :

Jung Yunho (17 tahun)

Kim Jaejoong (17 tahun)

Genre :

YAOI/Shonen-ai/Oneshoot

Pairing : YunJae

Note :

Cerita asli milik saya sendiri, cerita pasaran, tidak jelas, bahasa tak baku, typo(s)bertebaran, alur lamban, judul yang tak berjalan lurus dengan isi cerita

.

.

:: cerita mengandung YAOI jadi kalau TIDAK SUKA silakan MINGGAT ::

.

.

.

tanoshimi ni oyomi kudasai ^^

.

.

DOUZO

.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, lagi-lagi Jaejoong mendapati setangkai(?)lollipop bertengger manis di dalam lokernya. Ia hanya mengerjabkan matanya bingung sebelum akhirnya menjulurkan tangannya mengambil lollipop itu lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

Well, sudah beberapa bulan ini ia selalu rutin mendapat kiriman lollipop di dalam lokernya. Jangan tanyakan siapa yang menaruhnya, karena ia sendiripun tak tahu menahu soal itu. Awalnya ia sempat curiga, jangan-jangan ada orang iseng yang ingin mengerjainya, namun setelah ia memberikan lollipop itu kepada Changmin-yang dijadikannya kelinci percobaan memakan lollipop itu-akhirnya ia tak curiga lagi. Apalagi Changmin nampak baik-baik saja setelah memakan lollipop itu, jadi iapun membuang pikiran nistanya-ia sempat berfikir jika ada yang memasukkan racun ke dalam lollipop itu-dan dengan senang hati memakan semua lollipop-lollipop yang didapatnya.

"Selamat pagi hyung~" suara melengking mirip lumba-lumba terjepit segera terdengar begitu Jaejoong masuk ke dalam kelas, iapun hanya tersenyum kecil saat mendengar seruan yang memang ditujukan padanya itu.

"Pagi Su-ie." balasnya singkat dan segera mendudukkan pantatnya dibangku miliknya dan tak lupa sebelumnya menaruh tasnya diatas meja.

Yang tadi itu adalah Junsu, Kim Junsu, sepupu sekaligus merangkap sebagai sahabat dari Jaejoong. Mereka sudah bersahabat sejak kecil, dan mereka juga tumbuh secara bersama. Jaejoong lahir 10 bulan lebih awal dari Junsu, jadi tak mengherankan bukan jika Junsu memanggil Jaejoong dengan embel-embel hyung.

Brakkk

"Jae hyung~" teriakan keras nan kencang segera terdengar bersamaan dengan derap langkah kaki yang mendekat kearah Jaejoong. Dan bisa kita lihat selanjutnya, seorang namja dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata tengah memasang senyum lebar kepada Jaejoong sambil menengadahkan tangannya meminta sesuatu.

Ini adalah Shim Changmin. Namja dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata ini juga merupakan sahabat dari Jaejoong. Sebenarnya umurnya masih cocok untuk tinggal di sekolah menengah pertama, namun karena otak geniusnya ia beberapa kali loncat kelas dan kini ia berada satu tingkat dibawah Jaejoong dan Junsu.

Yah, setiap pagi ia selalu rajin untuk mengunjungi kedua hyungnya itu di kelas. Well, sebenarnya bukan mengunjungi dalam artian begitu, namun ia datang untuk menagih jatah sarapan dari Jaejoong. Yah, Jaejoong memang sering kali membawa jatah sarapannya yang tak sempat ia makan di rumah. Maka dari itu, Changmin yang memang sangat hobi makan akan selalu datang ke kelas Jaejoong untuk menikmati sarapan itu bersama-sama.

"Kau ini, tahu saja kalau aku tak menghabiskan sarapanku di rumah." kata Jaejoong terkekeh geli saat melihat wajah Changmin yang sudah mupeng, bahkan mata Changmin sudah terpaku pada kotak bekal yang perlahan dikeluarkan Jaejoong dari dalam tasnya.

Srett

"Ini. Makanlah." kata Jaejoong lagi dan tanpa disuruh dua kali, Changmin segera merebut kotak itu lalu membuka isinya, dan terpampanglah empat buah roti panggang menggugah selera.

"Waa, gomawo Jae hyung~"

"Jangan dihabiskan semuanya. Berbagilah dengan Junsu." kata Jaejoong memperingati Changmin sebelum namja itu menghabiskan semua roti panggangnya.

"Kau sendiri tak mau hyung?" tanya Junsu sambil mengambil satu tangkup roti dan langsung mendapatkan pelototan gratis dari Changmin.

"Anio, aku sudah punya ini." jawab Jaejoong sambil mengeluarkan sebuah lollipop yang didapatnya pagi tadi. Segera saja ia membuka plastik pembungkus lollipop itu lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Oh, kau masih mendapatkannya hyung?" tanya Junsu saat melihat Jaejoong yang dengan asik mengemut lollipopnya.

Jaejoongpun hanya mengangguk dan terus mengemut lollipopnya.

"Apa sampai sekarang kau tak tahu siapa yang memberikanmu lollipop lollipop itu hyung?" tanya Changmin setelah menghabiskan 3 dari 4 roti bakar yang dibawa Jaejoong, padahal baru saja Junsu ingin mengambil satu roti bakar lagi namun diurungkannya saat melihat Changmin yang sudah lebih dulu menutup kotak bekal itu.

"Ne begitulah. Padahal aku sangat penasaran siapa yang menaruh lollipop itu di lokerku. Aku juga penasaran dan sangat ingin menanyakannya alasannya, kenapa ia suka sekali memberiku lollipop ini." jawab Jaejoong sambil terus mengemut lollipop itu.

"Aku yakin orang yang memberimu lollipop itu adalah penggemarmu hyung. Aku rasa ia menyukaimu." kata Changmin lagi sambil memangku wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, lalu menumpunya diatas meja sambil menatap kearah Jaejoong.

"Menyukaiku?" ulang Jaejoong sambil mengernyitkan keningnya bingung.

"Ne, aku yakin ia menyukaimu hyung. Makanyania rela setiap pagi selalu memberikanmu lollipop." kata Changmin lagi dan membuat Jaejoong terdiam.

"Menyukaiku? Apa mungkin di sekolah ini ada orang yang menyukaiku?" gumam Jaejoong sambil mengeluarkan lollipop itu dari mulutnya lalu menatapnya lama.

Namun, tanpa mereka bertiga sadari, sedari tadi seseorang tengah memperhatikan mereka, dan diam-diam orang itu tersenyum kecil saat mendengar perkataan terakhir dari Jaejoong.

::

:

YunJae - Lollipop

:

::

Jung Yunho tengah sibuk membereskan buku pelajaran yang berserakan diatas mejanya, setelahnya iapun segera memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran sudah berdering beberapa menit yang lalu, namun ia baru saja kembali dari acara membolosnya dan tentu saja itu membuat dirinya terlambat untuk membereskan semua buku-bukunya.

Oh ya, asal kalian tahu saja seorang Jung Yunho sangat gemar yang namanya membolos.

"Hyung, bagaimana kalau hari ini kita makan ramyun di kedai dekat stasiun?"

"Aku setuju!"

"Baiklah. Kita makan ramyun, tapi kali ini Junsu yang traktir."

"Yah kenapa aku?"

"Sekali-sekali kau yang traktir kami. Aku sudah sering mentraktir kalian, jadi sekarang giliran aku yang ingin ditraktir."

"Yah kalau begitu, kenapa tak Changmin saja yang mentraktir kita?"

"Yah hyungdeul! Uangku tak cukup untuk mentraktir kalian, kalian tahu bukan jika appa dan eommaku sangat membatasi limid uang sakuku!"

"Yah itu karena kau yang selalu menghabiskan uang sakumu sebelum waktu berakhirnya, makanya paman dan bibi Shim sangat berhati-hati saat memberimu uang saku."

"Yahh! Kalian berhentilah bicara!"

Yunho hanya tersenyum kecil saat mendengar suara ribut-ribut yang terdengar begitu jelas dari arah kelasnya. Yah, ini memang sudah jadi makanan sehari-harinya mendengar perdebatan konyol dari tiga serangkai itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jaejoong, Junsu dan si maknae Changmin.

"Mereka mulai lagi." gumamnya merasa geli dengan tingkah tiga namja beda usia itu, well, jangan salahkan Yunho bisa mendengar pertengkaran konyol mereka itu, salahkan saja suara ketiganya yang begitu cempreng hingga dirinya bisa mendengar dengan jelas semuanya.

"Tapi walaupun begitu, aku menyukainya." gumamnya lagi dan bersiap untuk pulang. Iapun segera menyampirkan tas ranselnya dipunggung sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelas.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kali ini aku yang traktir. Puas?" teriak Junsu yang pada akhirnya harus merelakan uang sakunya terkuras akibat mentraktir kedua sahabatnya itu.

Jaejoong dan Changminpun tersenyum lebar sebelum akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju.

"Haha, begitu dong hyung. Sekali-sekali traktirlah kami." jawab Changmin yang berjalan tepat dibelakang kedua hyungnya.

"Huh, asal kau tak memesan melebihi kapastias dompetku saja!" dengus Junsu sambil mencebilkan bibirnya kesal kearah Changmin. Oh ayolah, siapapun tahu kalau Changmin sangat suka makan, jadi tak salah bukan jika Junsu sedikit sanksi akan isi dompetnya yang entah mencukupi atau tidak jika harus mentraktir food monster itu.

"Aku janji hyung, tak akan memesan makanan lain selain ramyun." kata Changmin segera sebelum Junsu kembali berubah pikiran.

"Huh, kita lihat saja nanti. Apa kata-katamu itu bisa dipegang!"

"Sudahlah kalian ini, jangan bertengkar terus. Changmin itu masih dalam tahap pertumbuhan, jadi jangan salahkan nafsu makannya yang besar, dan Junsu, aku yakin paman dan bibi selalu menyediakan uang saku lebih untukmu, jadi tak apa bukan jika sekali-kali kau menggunakannya untuk mentraktir kami?" kata Jaejoong menengahi kedua sahabatnya itu agar tak bertengkar lebih jauh.

"Nah itu baru hyungku! Jae hyung, kau sangat perhatian kepadaku~" kata Changmin dan segera merentangkan tangannya hendak memeluk Jaejoong, namun-

Dukk

Buaghhh

"Kyaaa-"

"Huwaaa!"

Srettt

Hup

"..."

"..."

"Gwencanha?"

Deg

Deg

Deg

"N..ne?"

Jaejoong sungguh tak bisa menenangkan degub jantungnya yang berdetak begitu kencang. Bagaimana tak berdegub kencang, kalau kini ia tengah berada didalam pelukan hangat seorang namja tampan. Oh lihatlah, bahkan wajahnya perlahan berubah warna menjadi kemerahan akibat rasa malu yang tengah dirasakannya.

Tak jauh beda dengan apa yang dirasakan Jaejoong, Yunho-namja yang kini tengah memeluk Jaejoong itu-juga merasakan degub jantungnya yang menggila. Untung saja ia bisa mengendalikan dirinya agar tak menyerang Jaejoong saat itu juga, karena dimatanya, Jaejoong kini terlihat begitu menggemaskan dengan rona-rona merah diwajahnya itu.

"Gwencanha?" tanya Yunho sekali lagi dan membuat Jaejoong segera tersadar.

"A..ah, mi..mian." ucap Jaejoong sedikit gugup dan segera bangkit dari posisinya. Yunhopun sedikit tak rela melepaskan tubuh Jaejoong dari dekapannya.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi tadi sehingga Jaejoong bisa terjatuh tepat didekapan Yunho?

Itu semua berawal saat Jaejoong yang tengah berjalan melintasi kelas Yunho, tak sadar jika dari dalam Yunho juga akan melangkah keluar. Alhasil, keduanyapun bertubrukan cukup keras dan Jaejoong yang tak siap dengan kejadian itu segera terjatuh kedepan. Namun untung saja Yunho dengan sigap segera menahan tubuh Jaejoong agar tak sampai jatuh, dan menyebabkan tubuh Jaejoong jatuh tepat kedalam pelukannya.

Well, kejadian yang sangat romantis bukan?

"Gwencanha?" dan untuk yang ketiga kalinya, Yunho lagi-lagi menanyakan keadaan Jaejoong.

"A..ani, gwencanhayo. Em, mianhae. Aku tak melihatmu berjalan tadi." jawab Jaejoong sedikit salah tingkah saat menyadari ini semua memang karna kelalaiannya. Iapun menggaruk pipinya benar-benar merasa salah tingkah.

Yunhopun menggeleng sambil berucap, "Anio gwencanha. Aku juga minta maaf karena tak mlihat kalian berjalan kearah sini." jawab Yunho masih dengan mempertahankan senyum manis di wajahnya.

"Emm ne."

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku duluan ne. Jja, annyeong."

"Ne, annyeong."

Yunhopun segera melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Jaejoong, sebelum ia kehilangan kendali untuk membawa tubuh Jaejoong kembali kedalam dekapannya.

"Jae hyung, gwencanha?" tanya Changmin saat menyadari jika Jaejoong sama sekali tak bergeming dari tempatnya. Bahkan bisa ia lihat Jaejoong yang hanya bengong menatap kearah dimana Yunho menghilang. Well, sepertinya ada yang terpesona sekarang.

"N..ne gwencanha. Yang tadi itu-"

"Ah, dia Jung Yunho. Anak dari kelas 2-1. Waeyo hyung?" tanya Changmin lagi dan menatap bingung kearah Jaejoong.

"A..anio gwencanha. Kajja kita pulang." jawab Jaejoong dan segera mengajak kedua sahabatnya itu untuk pulang, walaupun terkadang matanya kembali menoleh kearah tepat dimana tadinya Yunho menghilang.

::

:

YunJae - Lollipop

:

::

Sore hari yang cukup cerah, membuat Jaejoong tak tahan jika hanya berdiam diri di rumah. Maka dari itu, iapun meminta izin kepada eommanya untuk berjalan-jalan di taman. Dan disinilah ia sekarang, berjalan sendirian menyusuri taman di dekat rumahnya. Sebenarnya ia tadi mengajak Junsu dan juga Changmin untuk jalan-jalan bersama, namun keduanya dengan kompak menolak ajakannya dengan alasan ingin bermain game saja di rumah.

Jaejoongpun terus melangkah pelan menyusuri taman itu, menikmati pemandangan bunga-bunga yang tengah bermekaran disana. Ah ya, asal kalian tahu, Jaejoong juga sangat menyukai bunga. Terutama bunga bank, ups, kalau ini nampaknya saya yang menyukainya XD terutama bunga lily putih, bahkan di rumahnyapun Jaejoong menanam bunga itu dihalaman belakang rumahnya.

Jaejoong terus mengitari taman itu, sampai langkahnya terhenti saat melihat kerumunan anak-anak yang tengah menyaksikan sesuatu. Iapun sedikit penasaran apa yang terjadi, dan akhirnya iapun melangkah mendekat kearah kerumunan anak-anak itu.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Dan seiring ia melangkah semakin mendekat kearah kerumunan itu, iapun sayup-sayup mendengar suara berat seseorang yang tengah bernyanyi.

_Boku ga futto waratta nara_

_Kimi mo kitto warau darou_

_Kimi ga motto waratta nara_

_Dareka mo kitto warau darou_

_Lalalala lalalala_

_Lalalala lalalala_

_Boku ga zutto naiteitara_

_Kimi wa kitto kabau darou_

_Kimi ga zutto kabatta nara_

_Dareka ga kimi wo mamoru darou_

_Lalalala lalalala_

_Lalalala lalalala_

_Sekai no namida atsumetara sore zore no michi ni makou_

_Dareka no ashimoto ni itsuka hana tonari saku darou_

_Kirei na hana wo atsumetara shiawase ga afuredashite_

_Bokura wa hitotsu ni nareruyo sore wo ima shinjiyo_

Jaejoongpun tanpa sadar terus melangkah mendekat kesana, dan semakin mendekat suara nyanyian itupun semakin terdengar jelas

_Lalalala lalalala_

_Lalalala lalalala_

_Boku ga zutto shinjita hito wa_

_Kimi mo kitto shinjiru darou_

_Kimi ga zutto shinjita koto wa_

_Dareka mo sore wo shinjiru darou_

_Lalalala lalalala_

_Lalalala lalalala_

_Sekai no egao atsumetara sore zore no sora ni tobashou_

_Doko ka no machinami ni itsuka hane tonari mabu darou_

_Chiisana hane wo atsumetara ookina tsubasa ni natte_

_Bokura wo hitotsu ni idakuyo sore wo ima shinjiyo_

Jaejoongpun menghentikan langkahnya begitu dirinya sudah tiba dikerumunan anak-anak itu, dan bisa dilihatnya kini seorang namja tengah duduk sambil memainkan gitar ditangannya. Namja itu menggenakan hodie putih dengan tudung hodie yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, jadi Jaejoongpun tak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah namja itu.

_Sekai no namida atsumetara sore zore no michi ni makou_

_Dareka no ashimoto ni itsuka hana tonari saku darou_

_Kirei na hana wo atsumetara shiawase ga afuredashite_

_Bokura wa hitotsu ni nareruyo sore wo ima shinjiyo_

_Mou ichido shinjiyo_

_._

Touhoushinki - In Our Time

Prokkk prokkk prokkkk

Suara tepuk tangan segera menggema setelah orang itu menyelesaikan lagunya, bahkan Jaejoongpun juga ikut bertepuk tangan dan mengembangkan senyum manis diwajahnya. Ia benar-benar merasa terpukau mendengar suara namja itu bernyanyi.

"Khasahamnida. Khamsahamnida." kata namja itu dan perlahan bangkit dari duduknya, iapun membungkukkan badannya mengucapkan terima kasih kepada anak-anak yang sudah memberikannya tepuk tangan, dan hal itu menyebabkan tudung hodienyapun tersingkap(?)sehingga menampakkan wajah dari namja itu.

Deg

"Dia kan-" pekik Jaejoong merasa kaget karena ternyata namja itu adalah orang yang dikenalnya.

"Hyung, daebak! Aku juga ingin bisa sepertimu hyung!" kata seorang namja cilik sambil menatap kagum kearah namja itu.

"Ne, gomawo. Kau juga bisa jadi sepertiku, kau hanya perlu berlatih yang rajin. Arra?" jawab namja itu sambil mengacak sayang rambut namja cilik itu.

"Ne, arraseo hyung."

"Jja, karena hari sudah semakin sore, kajja kalian pulanglah. Besok kita bermain lagi." kata namja itu lagi dan perlahan mulai melangkahkan kakinya pergi darisana, dan pada saat itulah ia baru menyadari jika ada seorang namja dewasa yang tengah berdiri sambil menatapnya kaget.

"Jaejoong?"

::

:

YunJae - Lollipop

:

::

Yunho dan Jaejoong kini tengah asik duduk sambil menikmati pemandangan sore di taman itu, mengamati orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang disekitar taman itu. Ya, ternyata namja yang tadi tengah bernyanyi ditaman dengan dikelilingi anak-anak itu adalah Yunho, Jung Yunho. Jaejoong sedikit tak menyangka menemukan wajah namja yang tadi siang tak sengaja ditabraknya itu ditaman ini.

Sementara Yunhopun tak jauh berbeda dengan Jaejoong. Ia juga merasa kaget karena menemukan wajah namja cantik yang tadi siang berhasil ia dekap tubuhnya(?)itu berdiri diam sambil menatapnya dengan mata bulat besarnya. Bahkan saking terkejutnya, saat Jaejoong memanggilnya ia hanya terdiam. Well sebenarnya ia hanya terpesona melihat penampilan Jaejoong sore ini.

"Jadi, setiap sore kau selalu kesini dan bernyanyi bersama anak-anak itu?" tanya Jaejoong setelah keduanya terdiam cukup lama. Iapun menolehkan wajahnya guna menatap wajah Yunho yang tengah menatap jauh kedepan.

"Ne, begitulah." jawab Yunho sekenanya sambil mengembangkan senyum simpul diwajahnya.

"Waeyo? Emm, maksudku, kenapa kau bernyanyi bersama anak-anak itu? Dan siapa pula anak-anak itu?" tanya Jaejoong lagi sedikit penasaran.

Yunhopun tertawa pelan mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong yang terdengar begitu penasaran, iapun menolehkan wajahnya kearah Jaejoong dan melemparkan senyum manisnya kepada namja cantik itu.

Blushh

Wajah Jaejoongpun memerah dengan sendirinya saat melihat senyum manis terukir diwajah tampan Yunho. Ia merutuki namja tampan itu yang dengan seenaknya saja melempar senyum menawan seperti itu yang menyebabkan jantungnya berdebar-debar kencang. Iapun sedikit mengalihkan wajahnya dari Yunho berusaha menyembunyikan wajah merahnya itu.

"Tak ada alasan khusus." jawab Yunho masih sambil menatap wajah Jaejoong dan senyum manis yang masih terukir diwajah tampannya, "Hanya saja aku ingin melakukannya. Ya hitung-hitung sebagai hiburan bagi anak-anak itu." lanjutnya lagi dan diam-diam menahan senyumnya saat melihat wajah Jaejoong yang memerah.

"Mereka adalah anak-anak penghuni panti asuhan yang berada di belakang taman ini." lanjut Yunho lagi dan akhirnya mengalihkan wajahnya dari Jaejoong lalu memandang jauh kedepan.

"A..ah begitu." jawab Jaejoong sekenanya tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Ah sebenarnya dirinya tengah sibuk menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang mulai menggila.

"Kau sendiri, sedang apa disini? Apa kau sendirian saja?" tanya Yunho yang baru menyadari jika Jaejoong hanya sendirian tanpa kehadiran dua sahabatnya itu.

"Aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan. Cuaca sedang cerah jadi tak ada salahnya jika menghabiskan waktu di luar." jawab Jaejoong dan juga ikut memandang jauh kedepan, "Ye aku sendirian. Awalnya aku ingin mengajak Junsu dan Changmin bermain bersama, tapi mereka berdua dengan kompak menolak dan mengatakan jika ingin di rumah saja." lanjutnya lagi dengan raut wajah yang sedikit mengerut kesal saat teringat dua sahabatnya itu.

Yunhopun hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar penuturan Jaejoong. Kembali keheningan menyergap keduanya. Yah maklum saja, keduanya memang tak begitu mengenal di sekolah. Apalagi mereka berada di kelas yang berbeda.

Srakk

Srakk

Yunho nampak sibuk membongkar isi kantung celana, nampaknya namja tampan itu tengah mencari sesuatu.

"Ah, ini dia." pekiknya senang saat menemukan apa yang dicarinya, iapun langsung mengeluarkan benda itu dari kantung celananya yang ternyata sebuah lollipop.

Srakk

Srakk

Yunhopun dengan segera membuka bungkus plastik dari lollipop itu lalu mulai mengemutnya. Ah, nampaknya namja tampan itu menyukai lollipop.

Jaejoongpun menolehkan wajahnya kearah Yunho saat mendengar suara-suara aneh yang ditimbulkan namja tampan itu. Dan segera matanya melihat Yunho yang tengah mengemut sebuah lollipop.

"Kau suka lollipop?" tanya Jaejoong sambil terus menatap Yunho yang tengah mengemut lollipop itu. Melihat lollipop yang diemut(?)Yunho itu, ia jadi teringat lollipop yang setiap pagi selalu bertengger(?)manis di lokernya.

"Ne. Aku sangat menyukai lollipop." jawab Yunho dan ikut menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Jaejoong. Iapun kembali merogoh kantung celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah lollipop lagi dari sana, lalu menyodorkan lollipop itu kearah Jaejoong.

"Ini, ambillah." kata Yunho sambil menyodorkan lollipop itu pada Jaejoong. Jaejoongpun menerima lollipop pemberian Yunho itu, namun-

Deg

_'Ini kan-'_

Jantung Jaejoong segera berdegub kencang saat menerima lollipop pemberian Yunho. Ia merasa familiar dengan lollipop itu.

"Wae? Apa kau tak suka makan lollipop?" tanya Yunho saat melihat Jaejoong yang hanya menatap diam lollipop pemberiannya. Jaejoongpun hanya menggeleng pelan, sebelum akhirnya membuka bungkus plastik dari lollipop itu lalu mulai mengemutnya.

_'Rasanya sama. Apa mungkin-'_

"Hari semakin sore. Sebaiknya kita pulang sebelum gelap." kata Yunho dan membuat Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunannya. Iapun mendongak kearah langit yang memang benar sudah berubah warna menjadi orange.

"Ne, sebaiknya kita pulang." jawab Jaejoong dan perlahan bangkit dari duduknya. Yunhopun mengikuti Jaejoong berdiri dari duduknya lalu menolehkan wajahnya kearah Jaejoong.

"Eumm, jja, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ne. A..anyeong." kata Jaejoong dan menatap Yunho, iapun lalu membungkukkan badannya sekilas sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Yunho yang masih menatap kearah perginya Jaejoong. Dan tak berapa lama Yunhopun juga ikut melangkahkan kakinya berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Jaejoong.

Baru beberapa kali melangkah, Jaejoong segera berhenti dan kembali menolehkan wajahnya kearah Yunho. "Yunho-ah." panggil Jaejoong dan membuat Yunho mengehntikan langkahnya, iapun memutar badannya dan menatap bingung kearah Jaejoong.

"Ne?"

"Gomawo." ucap singkat Jaejoong sambil menunjukkan lollipop yang tengah dipegangnya. Senyum manispun terukir diwajah Jaejoong sambil menatap kearah Yunho, sebelum akhirnya ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya melanjutkan perjalanannya pulang ke rumah.

Sementara Yunho? Ah, namja tampan itu hanya bisa mematung terpaku dan begitu terpesona melihat senyuman Jaejoong. Bahkan ia sama sekali tak mengedipkan matanya akibat terpesona.

Namun senyum manispun segera terukir diwajah tampannya, iapun menyentuh dada kirinya sebentar sebelum akhirnya membalikkan badannya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya pulang menuju rumah.

Well, nampaknya sore ini adalah sore yang paling membahagiakan bagi keduanya ^^

::

:

YunJae - Lollipop

:

::

Namja cantik yang kita ketahui bernama Jaejoong itu, kini tengah berjalan pelan menuju kelasnya di lantai dua. Setelah tadi mengecek kembali lokernya-dan tentu saja ia kembali mendapati setangkai lollipop di dalam sana-ia segera bergegas menuju kelasnya.

Yah, kali ini ia sudah bertekad untuk bisa menemukan siapa gerangan yang setiap pagi selalu memberinya lollipop-lollipop itu. Iapun ingin mendiskusikannya kepada dua sahabatnya, tentang cara apa yang sebaiknya ia gunakan untuk mengungkap kasus(?)lollipop itu.

"Jae hyung~" suara melengking seseorang segera terdengar begitu Jaejoong memasuki kelasnya. Jaejoongpun hanya tersenyum sebentar dan segera mempercepat langkahnya menuju dua sahabatnya yang sudah lebih dulu tiba di sekolah.

"Pagi Minie, Su-ie." sapa Jaejoong setelah dirinya sampai disamping Junsu dan Changmin, segera setelahnya ia menaruh tas diatas meja lalu menduduki kursinya yang berada di sebelah Junsu.

"Jadi hyung, ada apa gerangan sampai kau menyuruh kami untuk datang lebih cepat pagi ini?" tanya Junsu begitu Jaejoong duduk disebelahnya.

"Aku ingin membicarakan tentang kasus lollipop ini." jawab Jaejoong sambil mengeluarkan lollipop itu dari kantung jasnya.

"Jadi hyung sudah tahu siapa yang menaruh lollipop-lollipop itu selama ini di loker hyung?" tanya Changmin dan membuat Jaejoong menoleh kearahnya.

"Ajigeum." jawab Jaejoong segera dan membuat Changmin memutar matanya, aiss, ia kira hyung cantiknya itu sudah tahu siapa pelakunya.

"Tapi aku mencurigai seseorang." lanjut Jaejoong lagi dan segera membuat Changmin dan Junsu menoleh serempak kearah Jaejoong.

"Nugu/Siapa dia?" tanya Junsu dan Changmin berbarengan.

"Emm, tapi itu semua belum pasti. Tapi, entah kenapa aku merasa sedikit yakin."

"Lalu siapa orangnya?" tanya Junsu lagi yang rupanya sedikit penasaran.

"Emm, dia, Yu..Yunho."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Yahh! Kenapa kalian diam saja!" pekik Jaejoong merasa kesal karena Junsu dan Changmin hanya diam saat mendengar jawaban darinya.

"Tapi hyung, kenapa kau bisa mengira jika Yunho sunbae yang menjadi pelakunya? Apa jangan-jangan kau menyukainya yah?" tanya Changmin sedikit curiga dengan hyungnya itu.

Yah, sejak kemarin ia memang sedikit curiga dengan Jaejoong, karena sejak insiden tabrakan Jaejoong dengan Yunho itu, Jaejoong jadi bertanya macam-macam mengenai namja tampan itu. Apalagi saat mereka makan di kedai ramyun kemarin, Jaejoong tak henti-hentinya bertanya tentang Jung Yunho.

"A..anio. Bukan begitu." elak Jaejoong sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, "A..aku hanya menduganya. Ka..karena sebenarnya kemarin, aku bertemu dengannya di taman." lanjutnya lagi sambil berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya yang berdebar saat mendengar perkataan Changmin tenatang dirinya yang menyukai Yunho.

"Kalian bertemu di taman? Mengapa bisa? Atau jangan-jangan dibelakang kami ternyata kakian tengah berpacaran yah?" tuding Junsu dan membuat Jaejoong membulatkan matanya lebar.

Pletak

"Yah bukan begitu pabo!" teriak Jaejoong kesal dan dengan sayang menjitak kepala Junsu yang sudah berkata yang tidak-tidak.

"Yah! Itu sakit hyung!"

"Rasakan! Siapa suruh berkata yang tidak-tidak!"

"Aiss, lalu kenapa sampai kalian bertemu di taman?" tanya Junsu lagi masih sambil mengelus kepalanya yang berdenyut akibat jitakan Jaejoong.

"Itu-"

Dan Jaejoongpun mulai bercerita kejadian di taman kemarin sehingga akhirnya ia bisa bertemu dengan Yunho. Mulai dari Yunho yang bernyanyi bersama anak-anak panti, hingga akhirnya Yunho memberikannya lollipop yang membuatnya mencurigai namja tampan itu sebagai pelaku dari kasus lollipop yang tengah dialaminya(?).

"Lollipop yang diberikannya, sama persis dengan lollipop yang setiap pagi selalu ada di lokerku. Bahkan saat aku memakannya, rasanyapun sama. Jadi, tak salah bukan jika aku mencurigainya seperti itu?" kata Jaejoong mengakhiri ceritanya dengan kesimpulan yang dibuatnya.

Junsu dan Changminpun hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya saat mendengar cerita Jaejoong. Keduanya sepertinya juga tengah berfikir dan mencerna setiap cerita yang diungkapkan oleh Jaejoong.

"Jadi hanya karna lollipop yang dimakan Yunho sunbae sama persis seperti lollipop yang selama ini berada di lokermu, kau jadi mencurigainya? Begitu hyung?" kata Changmin setelah berhasil menganalis data-cerita-yang baru saja diterimanya-didengarnya-dari Jaejoong.

Jaejoongpun mengangguk semangat, menyebabkan rambutnya bergoyang-goyang lucu.

"Tapi hyung, bukankah lollipop seperti itu bisa dibeli dimana saja. Maksudku, siapa saja bisa membeli lollipop seperti itu dan menaruhnya di lokermu. Tapi kenapa hanya karna hyung melihat Yunho sunbae memakan lollipop yang sama dengan lollipop yang ada di lokermu, kau jadi langsung menyimpulkan jika Yunho sunbae yang menaruhnya?" tanya Changmin lagi memberondong Jaejoong dengan banyak pertanyaan, bahkan Jaejoong hanya mengedipkan matanya bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Itu-"

"Atau sejujurnya kau memang mengharapkan jika lollipop itu memang berasal dari Yunho sunbae eoh?" kata Changmin lagi memotong ucapan Jaejoong.

Deg

Dan jantung Jaejoongpun berdegub kencang saat mendengar pernyataan Changmin. Benarkan sebenarnya ia menginginkan kalau Yunholah yang menaruh lollipop-lollipop itu? Apa benar yang dikatakan Changmin, kalau sebenarnya ia-

"A..anio. Bukan begitu. Ha..hanya saja, a..aku merasa-"

"Baiklah jika hyung tak mau mengakuinya." lagi-lagi Changmin mmotong ucapan Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong merasa sedikit kesal. "Yang terpenting sekarang, kita harus mengungkap siapa sebenarnya pemberi lollipop itu, dan untuk itu aku sudah memikirkan caranya." lanjutnya lagi sambil menatap kedua hyungnya secara bergantian.

"Kau sudah menemukan caranya?" tanya Jaejoong sedikit antusias sambil menatap Changmin.

"Ne, ya walau hanya rencana sederhana, tapi aku yakin akan berhasil." jawab Changmin sambil tersenyum kearah Jaejoong.

"Lalu bagaimana caranya?" tanya Junsu yang akhirnya ikut ambil bagian dalam diskusi ini.

"Caranya cukup mudah. Jae hyung tinggal membuat surat lalu menaruhnya di loker." jawab Changmin sambil menatap kearah Jaejoong.

"Membuat surat?" tanya Jaejoong tak mengerti dengan perkataan Changmin.

"Ne, isi suratnya, kita suruh orang itu untuk bertemu Jae hyung. Kita buat isi suratnya seolah-olah Jae hyung sangat ingin bertemu dengannya. Aku yakin ia akan mau menuruti permintaan Jae hyung." kata Changmin lagi sambil tersenyum.

Jaejoongpun terdiam memikirkan ide Changmin. Benar juga apa yang dikatakan Changmin, jika ia mengirimkan pesan pada orang itu, mungkin saja orang itu mau bertemu dengannya dan ia bisa bertanya alasan orang itu mengiriminya lollipop.

Setelah cukup lama berfikir, Jaejoongpun akhirnya sudah mengambil keputusan. Iapun menolehkan wajahnya kearah Changmin lalu mengangguk. "Ne, aku akan melakukannya." jawab Jaejoong mantap dan membuat senyum mengembang diwajah Changmin.

"Bagus! Sekarang kita tinggal membuat suratnya. Buatlah seolah-olah kau sangat penasaran dan ingin bertemu dengannya." kata Changmin lagi dan segera menyodorkan sebuah kertas kepada Jaejoong. Jaejoongpun menerima kertas itu lalu mengambil pena dan mulai menulis.

"Lalu, apa yang harus ku tulis?"

::

:

YunJae - Lollipop

:

::

Keesokan paginya di Shinki High School

Suasana sekolah masih begitu sepi, hanya ada beberapa siswa yang nampak sudah berada di area sekolah. Entah itu memang karena mereka yang terlalu rajin berangkat dari rumah, atau memang ada hal yang ingin dikerjakannya di sekolah.

Sama seperti seorang siswa yang kini tengah berada di area loker siswa. Nampak siswa itu yang sepertinya seorang namja-karena terlihat mengenakan celana panjang khas Shinki High School-tengah mencoba membuka loker yang ada dihadapannya.

Srakk

Srakk

Tik

Lokrr itupun terbuka, dan setelahnya namja itu merogoh kantung jasnya dan mengeluarkan sebatang lollipop. Senyumpun mengembang diwajah namja itu dan kemudian menaruh lollipop itu di dalam loker, namun-

"Eh? Ige mwoya?" desisnya heran saat menemukan sebuah surat di dalam loker itu, setengah penasaran namja itupun mengambil surat itu dan mulai membukanya.

_Untuk seseorang yang selalu memberikanku lollipop_

Begiulah tulisan yang tertera diawal surat itu, namja itupun terkekeh geli saat memebacanya.

"Seseorang itu, berarti aku bukan?" gumamnya lagi dan setelahnya kembali melanjutkan membaca suratnya.

_Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih, karena selama ini sudah memberiku lollipop-lollipop itu_

_Setiap pagi aku selalu menunggu apakah ada kiriman lollipop lagi darimu_

Namja itu lagi-lagi mengembangkan senyum diwajahnya saat membaca tiap baris dari surat itu.

_Sejujurnya aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu_

_Orang yang sudah memberiku lollipop disetiap paginya_

_Aku harap kau juga mau bertemu denganku_

_Pulang sekolah nanti, di kebun belakang sekolah_

"Bertemu?" ulang namja itu saat membaca baris terakhir dari surat itu. "Baiklah, mungkin memang sudah saatnya bagiku untuk muncul dihadapannya." laanjutnya lagi dan kemudian melipat kembali surat itu, memasukkannya ke kantung jas sekolahnya, sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari area loker itu.

.

.

.

Kim Jaejoong kini tengah sibuk memainkan setangkai lollipop ditangannya. Ia hanya menatap datar kearah lollipop yang tengah dipegangnya itu, teringat surat yang ditaruhnya di loker kemarin yang sudah hilang. Apakah orang yang memberinya lollipop ini sudah membacanya?

"Hyung, aku pinjam pekerjaan rumahmu ne. Kemarin aku belum menyelesaikannya." kata Junsu tiba-tiba dan dengan seenaknya langsung mengambil tas Jaejoong lalu membongkarnya, mencari buku tugas milik Jaejoong.

Jaejoongpun hanya menghela nafas sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya, "Su-ie, menurutmu apa ia akan datang nanti?" tanyanya tanpa melihat kearah Junsu.

Junsupun megernyitkan kening bingung mendengar ucapan Jaejoong, namun sedetik kemudian ia paham apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh hyungnya itu.

"Tentu. Bukankah ia sudah mengambil surat itu dari lokermu hyung?" jawab Junsu sambil terus mengerjakan tugas yang belum diselesaikannya itu.

Jaejoongpun mengangguk pelan, "Ne, kuharap ia datang nanti. Aku sangat penasaran siapa orangnya."

_'Kuharap memang dia orangnya'_

::

:

YunJae - Lollipop

:

::

Tetttt

Tetttt

Tetttt

Suara bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran terdengar memekakkan telinga, mebuat semua siswa yang tadinya benar-benar merasa seperti mayat hidup menerima pelajaran terakhir, segera menemukan semangat hidupnya kembali dengan wajah berbinar. Dengan cepat semuanya memasukkan buku pelajaran mereka kedalam tas, dan segera meluncur bebas pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Namun disalah satu bangku, tepatnya di bangku milik Jaejoong dan Junsu, dua namja manis itu memilih untuk tak terburu-buru untuk pulang ke rumah. Apalagi ada misi yang harus mereka selesaikan siang ini.

Brakkk

"Hyungdeul~" suara gebrakan disertai dengan pekikan melingking milik seorang namja dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata segera terdengar dan membuat beberapa siswa di kelas Jaejoong yang masih berada disana menatap kesal kearah namja itu.

"Yah! Bisakah kau tak berteriak begitu? Lihatlah, teman-temanku sudh memasang wajah kesal kearahmu!" pekik Junsu juga merasa kesal dengan namja tinggi yang tak lain adalah Changmin iu. Najun Changmin hanya tersenyum lebar menanggapinya, sama sekali tak perduli.

"Jae hyung, bagaimana? Apa kau sudah siap menemuinya?" tanya Changmin dan langsung duduk dikursi dihadapan Jaejoong.

"Umm, ne. Aku sudah tak sabar." jawab Jaejoong dan juga tersenyum sambio menatap Changmin.

"Arraseo. Tapi hyung-" panggil Changmin lagi dan membuat Jaejoong menolehkan wajahnya kearah Changmin, "Aku harap kau tak akan kecewa jika pikiranmu salah." lanjutnya lagi dan membuat Jaejoong bergeming. Yah, Changmin memang mengetahui tentang keyakinan Jaejoong itu. Dan itu membuatnya sedikit was-was jika hyung cantiknya itu nanti akan sakit hati jika kenyataan tak sesuai dengan pemikirannya.

Yah, Jaejoong memang sangat meyakini kalau orang itu adalah Yunho. Entah mengapa, namun ia merasa sangat yakin akan hal itu.

"Ne, arraseo." jawab Jaejoong yakin dan mengembangkan senyum diwajahnya. "Jja, sekarang kita pergi. Aku ingin aku yang lebih dulu berada disana." lanjutnya lagi dan bersiap bangkit dari duduknya. Changmin dan Junsupun mengikuti Jaejoong dan bergegas bangkit, tak lupa sebelumnya mengambil tas masing-masing sebelum akhirnya keluar dari kelas.

.

.

.

Suasana taman belakang Shinki High School begitu asri dan dipenuhi dengan bunga-bunga dan juga pohon-pohon besar yang menjadikan tempat itu terasa begitu sejuk. Jaejoong, Junsu dan Changminpun memilih untuk menunggu di bawah salah satu pohon akasia, membuat ketiganya terlindungi dari sengat matahari.

"Hyung, kami akan menunggu disini. Kau pergilah ke sana." kata Changmin sambil perlahan mendudukkan dirinya dan bersandar di batang pohon besar itu. Junsupun mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Changmin.

"Ne arraseo." jawab Jaejoong dan segera beranjak dari sana, menuju sebuah bangku yang memang tersedia disana.

Jaejoongpun menunggu dengan tenang dibangku itu, terkadang matanya mengawasi sekitarnya, berharap orang yang ditunggunya segera muncul. Namun ia sama sekali tak menyadari jika orang yang ditunggunya kini sudah berjalan pelan mendekat kearahnya.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Orang itupun semakin mendekat kearah Jaejoong, dengan senyum manis mengembang diwajahnya.

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Jaejoong."

Srettt

Jaejoongpun segera mendongakkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara seseorang memanggil namanya, dan iapun hanya bisa terpaku dengan jantung yang berdegub kencang saat melihat sosok itu sudah berdiri dihadapannya.

Deg

Deg

Deg

"Annyeong, Jaejoong-ah." ucap sosok itu lagi masih dengan mengembangkan senyum diwajahnya, dan tentu membuat jantung Jaejoong berkali-kali lipat berdetak kencang.

"A..annyeong." jawab Jaejoong sedikit terbata sambil perlahan bangkit dari duduknya. Iapun menatap lama kearah orang itu-yang kini tengah mengemut lollipop di mulutnya.

Srakk

Srakk

Srettt

"Ini." kata orang itu lagi sambil menyodorkan satu tangkai lollipop kearah Jaejoong, tangan Jaejoongpun terulur mengambil lollipop itu, masih dengan jantung yang berdetak kencang.

"Kau mengatakan jika kau sangat menyukai lollipop yang kuberikan. Aku jadi merasa senang jika kau juga senang." jawab orang itu sambil terus menatap kearah Jaejoong. Jaejoongbhanya menatap lollipop iu, tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Sejujurnya, ia hanya tak menyangka dan merasa sangat senang mengtahui jika namja inilah yang setiap hari mengiriminya lollipop. Ya orang itunadalah seoarang namja, orang yang kini berdiri dihadapan Jaejoong yang tengah mengemut lollipop itu adalah seorang namja.

Setelah lama terdiam, akhirnya Jaejoonhpun kembali membuka suaranya. Ditatapnya namja itu yang masih setia mengembangkan senyum diwajahnya. "Jadi?" tanya Jaejoong berharap jika jawaban yang akan keluar dari mulut namja dihadapannya ini, sesuai dengan apa yang diinginkannya.

Namja itupun segera menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah Jaejoong, dan melangkah perlahan mendekat kearah Jaejoong. "Ne, akulah orang yang setiap hari memberimu lollipop-lollipop itu." jawab orang itu lagi dan seketika membuat Jaejoong membesarkan matanya kaget.

"Ja..jadi-" ucap Jaejoong terbata dan segera ucapannya dipotong oleh namja itu.

"Aku menyukaimu, Kim Jaejoong."

Deg

Deg

Deg

Jantung Jaejoong segera bereaksi begitu mendengar perkataan namja dihadapannya ini. Iapun semakin membulatkan matanya kaget dan hanya menatap penuh tanda tanya kearah namja itu.

"Aku tahu ini terlalu mendadak bagimu, tapi aku hanya ingin mengutarakannya saja."

Kekehan geli segera keluar dari bibir hati namja itu saat melihat ekspresi wajah Jaejoong, namja iupun segera mengeluarkan lollipop yang sedari tadi diemutnya dan semakin melangkah mendekat kearah Jaejoong.

Srettt

Puk

"Jja, sekarang kau sudah tahu kalau aku yang menaruh semua lollipop-lollipop itu. Jadi, apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan lagi?" tanya namja itu sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di pundak Jaejoong, sehingga dirinya bisa menatap Jaejoong lebih dalam.

Jaejoongpun hanya mengerjabkan matanya pelan, sebelum akhirnya menyadari jika tangan namja itu sudah bertengger manis dipundaknya.

Blushhh

Lagi-lagi wajahnya memerah saat menyadari semuanya. Iapun segera mengalihkan tatapannya agar tak melihat kearah namja itu.

"Em.. , kenapa kau suka sekali memberiku lollipop?" tanya Jaejoong setelah berhasil menenangkan dgupan jantungnya, iapun perlahan kembali menolehkan wajahnya kearah namja itu.

"Karena aku ingin mengemutmu seperti lolipop ini." jawab namja itu setengah bercanda namun langsung membuat wajah Jaejoong kembali memerah.

"Yah pervert!" sembur Jaejoong dengan wajah memerah.

"Hahaha, kau sungguh lucu Jaejoongie~" kata namja itu sambil tertawa pelan, tak sadarkah ia memanggil Jaejoong dengan panggilan manis begitu?

"Ya..yah!" pekik Jaejoong semakin merasa kesal, wajahnyapun kin memerah saat mendengar namja itu memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang amat manis. Namun diam-diam ia merasa senang.

"Haha, anio. Bukan karna itu. Tapi karena rasa lolipop itu sangat manis. Sama seperti yang terlihat sungguh manis." jawab namja itu lagi dan membuat Jaejoong kembali menolehkan wajahnya kearah namja itu.

"Dan juga rasa lolipop akan bertahan lama didalam mulut, seperti dirimu yang akan selalu bertahan lama didalam hatiku."

Blushhh

Lagi-lagi wajah Jaejoong memerah mendengar perkataan namja itu. Astaga ia sungguh tak tahan mendengar ucapan-ucapan manis yang dikeluarkan dari bibir hati namja dihadapannya ini.

"Sekarang, kau sudah tahu aku dan juga perasaanku padamu. Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya namja itu lagi dan membuat Jaejoong menolehkan wajahnya kearah Yunho.

Ya Yunho. Ternyata namja yang memberi Jaejoong lollipop itu adalah Jung Yunho. Dan itu membuat Jaejoong teramat senang, karena ternyata pemikirannya kalau Yunholah yang memberinya lollipop itu benar adanya.

Jaejoongpun terus menatap kearah Yunho, menatap mata musang yang bisa membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang. Yunhopun juga sama, menatap dalam kemata Jaejoong yang membuatnya bisa jatuh cinta pada namja cantik itu.

"Aku hanya berharap kau masih akan tetap memberikanku lollipop-lollipop itu. Karna, aku menyukainya." jawab Jaejoong sambil terus menatap mata Yunho. Senyum manis segera terukir diwajah Yunho saat mendengar jawaban Jaejoong.

"Tentu, tanpa kau suruhpun aku masih akan terus memberikanmu lollipop ini." jawab Yunho dan semakin mengembangkan senyum manis diwajahnya.

"Aku juga ingin kita lebih saling mengenal lagi, karena sepertinya, aku juga menyukaimu."

"..."

"..."

"Be..benarkah itu?" pekik Yunho tertahan saat mendengar perkataan terakhir dari Jaejoong. Iapun melebarkan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"N..ne." jawab Jaejoong malu-malu sambil berusaha menghindari tatapan mata Yunho.

Yunhopun tak dapat menyembunyikan perasaan bahagianya, iapun memekik kencang sambil mengepalkan tangannya keudara.

"Gomawo." ucapnya lagi setelah selesai dengan kegiatan absurnya(?).

"Umm, n..ne. Che..onma."

"Ka..kalau begitu, bolehkah aku memelukmu?" tanya Yunho lagi penuh dengan nada berharap dalam ucapannya, Jaejoongpun mengangguk dengan malu-malu dan membuat Yunho memekik senang.

Greppp

Yunhopun dengan pelan membawa tubuh Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya, senyumpun mengembang diwajah keduanya benar-benar merasa senang.

"Gomawo karna sudah memberiku kesempatan."

Jaejoongpun hanya mengangguk dalam pelukan Yunho, iapun perlahan mengangkat tangannya dan balas memeluk Yunho. "Umm."

Akhirnya kisah antara Jaejoong dan pengirim lollipop itupun berakhir manis, semanis lollipop-lollipop yang diberikan Yunho padanya ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kore de owari ^^

(END)

#30thJaejoongDay

Happy birthday Kim Jaejoongie~~ huwaaa, ga kerasa umurnya uda kepala 3.. Hohooo, tapi walau uda memasuki kepala 3, tapi kelihatan tetep awet muda XD

Sukses terus bareng JYJ dan makin bersinar dengan drama-dramanya~

Langgeng terus sama Jung Yunho dan cepatlah resmikan hubungan kalian XD

Jja minna review onegaishimasu ^^

.

Denpasar, 26 Januari 2015


End file.
